Love limitless
by Be my candy
Summary: Drake parece que se va distanciando de Josh, hazta que este lo enfrenta. "¿Nos conocimos desde antes recuerdas?" Y el levanta la mirada y me echa una de esas sonrisas que hacen que mi corazon se tropieze, tartamudee, y se salte un latido o dos.


**ATENCION! Este fanfic es slash o yaoi o chicoXchico si no te gusta el genero da a la flechita atrás! **

**Es un Drake x Josh O___O si ver nickelodeon varias horas seguidas tiene repercusiones ahaha y mas si eres fangirl dude! Este es un cuasi regalo de mi para mi debido a que pasado mañana empiezan mis exámenes finales u_u debería estar estudiando dududu pero salió esto ajajaja**

**Enjoy it!**

_----El amor no tiene límites. Nosotros se los ponemos con mentes prejuiciosas---_

-Drake ¿donde estas?-preguntó un chico de pelo negro entrando a su habitación

-¿Que quieres?-le contestó el aludido volteando desde el sillón donde se encontraba con una guitarra.

-No...nada-susurró apenado viendo cómo el otro tomaba su guitarra y se marchaba.

Josh estaba triste. Desde hacia varios días Drake no le hablaba, no le hacia bromas, ni siquiera se burlaba de el como antes. Sólo silencio

Le pesaba admitirlo pero extrañaba más a su hermanastro de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Hasta ese momento se daba cuenta que gran parte de su vida giraba en torno a Drake

"Que sorpresa" pensó sarcásticamente

_….Ilusion… esa era una palabra perfecta para describir como el corazón se exalta y da la impresión de correr rápido y lento al mismo tiempo. Como si todo se descompasara….._

Recordaba la primera vez que vio a Drake. No ,no esa vez que sus padres se siquiera esa vez de pequeños en el partido.

Fue antes mucho antes...

Flashback

-!Drake! Ven acá ahora mismo-una voz de mujer se oía…

El pequeño Joshua de 7 años acababa de cepillarse los dientes (como buen niño que era) y se encontraba en su habitación cuando unos gritos lo despertaron

Cogió su osito de peluche y se estaba asomando cuando una sombra entro por la ventana (la casa estaba algo hundida y el nivel del cuarto de Josh estaba un poco por abajo del de afuera)

Josh quizo gritar pero una mano pequeña le tapo la boca

-Shhh no te hare daño-reveló la voz proveniente a un chico

-!Drake! !Drake!-los gritos se alejaban

-¿Se fue?- preguntó acercándose ala ventana

Era alto, un poco mas que Josh y el color de su cabello era asombrosamente pelirrojo (segun Josh) vestia un pijama negro y tenia un color de piel pálido. Volteó fijando en Josh bonitos ojos chocolates

A diferencia del chico, Josh no era para nada masculino. Era mas bajito y delgado (en esa epoca) que Drake, tenia un tono rosado de piel y sus ojos earn preciosos. Su pelo, algo largo y rizado le daban aspecto de chica, que no era ayudado por el enorme piyama azul claro que llevaba y el osito caramelo.

-¿Comó te llamas?-exigió saber

-J...j..

-¿Jennifer? Pefecto. Oye Jeniffer tengo que escapar.

-¿Volveras?

-Claro, entonces nos casaremos. Eres linda

-¿Ca...sarse?

-Si, lo prometo.

Despues le dio un beso en la boca.

-Volvere, para que veas que es cierto te dejo esto-salio de nuevo por la ventana, dejando antes algo en la mano de Josh. Una plumilla para guitarra

Fin del flashback

Lo recordaba a la perfección. Lo olvidó durante mucho tiempo pero un día sin saber como, recordó ese día…pero ¿Cómo decírselo? "Hey, te acuerdas de esa niña del oso a la que le prometiste volver? Aha esa, pues si soy yo" Hasta para el sonaba ridículo

-Nunca volviste-murmuro sujetando una vieja plumilla- Te espere muchas noches y nuca volviste

--¿Que?

Volteó. Drake estaba en la puerta

-Nada

-Entonces me voy. Vuelvo a las…

-¿Por qué?-practicaménte gritó Josh

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-No soy estúpido ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que ya no quieres estar conmigo, me huyes y no me hablas. ¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo sólo dímelo! O si ya te hartaste de mí y quieres que me aleje solo dilo…

-No es eso

-¿ENTONCES?-el chico se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, sentía que estaba perdiendo a Drake y no sabía porque ni cómo evitarlo

_…..Mi corazon late se irrita por que en ese momento pense que eramos el uno para el otro…_

-No se de que hablas-dijo Drake e hizo amago de irse, pero una mano lo detuvo de la muñeca

-Acaso…¿me odias?

Drake miró en esos ojos azules y no lo pudo evitar

Lo besó.

Tiernamente y saboreando salado debido a alguna lágrima traviesa que escapó.

-Nunca te podría odiar-murmuró con sus frente juntas. Nunca te podría odiar. De alguna forma te has convertido en la personas más importante para mi Josh. Siempre has estado aquí para mi sin importar cuanto yo te alejaba o te lastimaba, volvías con esa sonrisa.

Pero somos hermanos y se que esto está mal. Por eso traté de alejarme. Pero parece que te lastimé aún más

-Drake…creo que….no me importa

-¿Qué?

-Pues eo. No me importa si somos hermanastros, ni que seamos hombres ambos. Yo también te he estado queriendo desde hace mucho tiempo y si dos personas que se aman son separadas los que están mal son los demás. Te amo y eso no va a cambiar Drake.

_….Y el levanta la mirada y me echa una de esas sonrisas que hacen que mi corazon se tropieze, tartamudee, y se salte un latido o dos….._

-Yo también….Jennifer-contestó con una sonrisa pícara

-Lo…¿lo sabías?

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Eres la niña más linda que he visto-le picó Drake –Regresé al día siguiente pero no estabas y temí que me hubiera equivocado de casa

Josh empezó a recordar ¡Ciero! El día siguiente se había quedado a dormir en casa de su abuela. ¡Que tonto!. Se empezó a reir de la nada, contagiando a Drake. En sus manos la plumilla. Y ahora, que el mundo viniera. Si Drake se quedaba a su lado, todo estaría bien.

-Asi que….¿ahora quieres que cumpla mi promesa de casarnos? Te advierto que aún no es legal pero en otro país si y hasta podemos adoptar…

-Idiota

* * *

**Hola! (se esconde de los linchamientos masivos de las drake-fans y josh-fans) lo siento lo siento! Vino a mi mente de pronto y no pude evitar escribirlo ahahaha(un cuchillo sale hacia ella) O.O Andrea, si alguna vez lees esto espero que me perdones la vida. El dios yaoi me poseyó por l os 10 minutos en los que lo escribi O_O y …y…**

**A los que no pueden evitar ver un programa sin que los 2 protas masculinos sin que pienses que se verían lindos juntos a TI va dedicado esto. Tambien a D-sama por inspirarme sin saberlo**

**Si NO te gusto, por favor pica atrás y olvida el trauma. No contestare comentarios ofensivos ¬.¬ quéjense con su mami, advertencias puse!**

**AGGG me ha salido muy mieloso duuuud…para compensarlo por eso puse lo de hasta el final como broma, originalmente se terminaba en un dulzón "Te amo" pero ahora termino en un dulzon "Idiota"…….merezco reviews?**


End file.
